Question: How many significant figures does $0.09466400$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{94664}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{94664}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{9466400}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.